Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3
Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3, better known as Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order, is action-RPG hack n’ slash developed by Koei Tecmo’s Team Ninja. It was announced on Game Awards 2018 to be published to Nintendo Switch and released on July 19, 2019. Playable Characters Boss = Also appears as a level boss. NPC = Originally Non Playable Characters. Default Italic = Starting characters. *Black Widow *Captain America *Captain Marvel *Crystal *''Drax'' *Falcon *''Gamora'' *''Groot & Rocket Raccoon'' *Hulk *Iron Man *Scarlet Witch *Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *''Star-Lord'' *Thor *Wolverine Unlockables *Black Panther *Daredevil *Deadpool *Dr. Strange (Boss) *Elektra (Boss) *Elsa Bloodstone *Ghost Rider *Hawkeye *Iron Fist *Luke Cage *Loki (Boss) *Magneto (Boss) *Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) (Boss) *Nightcrawler *Psylocke *Spider-Gwen (Boss) *Spider-Man (Miles Morales) (Boss) *Storm *Thanos (Boss) *Venom *Wasp DLC *Update Patch Time Releases **August 30, 2019 ***Colossus (NPC) ***Cyclops (NPC) *Season Pass 1 **DLC 1 ***Marvel Knights (Fall 2019) ****Moon Knight ****Punisher ****Blade ****Michael Morbius **DLC 2 ***Fantastic Four (Fall 2019) ****Invisible Woman ****Human Torch ****Mister Fantastic ****Thing **DLC 3 ***X-Men (TBA 2020) Bosses *Corvus Glaive *Proxima Midnight *Black Dwarf *Supergiant *Ebony Maw *Green Goblin *Kingpin *Nebula *Sandman *Ultron *Electro *Dormammu *Mysterio *Doctor Octopus *Hela *MODOK *Red Skull *Klaw *Surtur *Destroyer Mooks *Hand Ninjas *Kree Soldiers *Mindless Ones *Prisoners *Sentinels *Ultron Drones *Outriders Allies *Ant-Man/Giant Man (Scott Lang) *Beast *Black Bolt *Cosmo *Gorgon *Jessica Jones *Juggernaut (Boss) *Lockjaw *Medusa *Mystique (Boss) *Nick Fury *Nova Corps **Richard Rider *Odin Borson *Professor X (Pictured only) *Thane (Boss) *Valkyrie *Vision *Winter Soldier Voice Cast * Adam Harrington - Groot, Lockjaw * Allegra Clark - Spider-Gwen * Ashly Burch - Nebula * Brian Bloom - Captain America, Daredevil * Brandon Paul Ellis - Drax the Destroyer * Bumper Robinson - Falcon * Chris Cox - Hawkeye, Colossus * Crispin Freeman - Gorgon * Christopher Daniel Barnes - Electro * David Shaughnessy - Klaw * David Kaye - Vision, Corvus Glaive, Mysterio * Diedrich Bader - Maximus * Dwight Shultz - Odin * Eric Loomis - Iron Man * Erica Lindbeck - Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers), Psylocke * Fred Tatasciore - Hulk, Beast * Hynden Walch - Supergiant * Isaac C. Singleton Jr. - Thanos * Jamieson Price - Surtur * James Arnold Taylor - Cosmo * Jason Spisak - Loki * Jim Meskimen - Ultron, Ultimo * Jesse Burch - Cull Obsidian * Josh Keaton - Ant-Man (Scott Lang) * James C. Mathis III - Black Panther, Luke Cage, Ronan * John Eric Bentley - Nick Fury * Johnny Youg Bosch - Iron Fist * Laura Bailey - Black Widow * Liam O'Brien - Doctor Strange, Nightcrawler, Black Bolt, Red Skull (also as a Destroyer) * Kari Wahlgren - Wasp, Elsa Bloodstone, Proxima Midnight * Kat Cressida - Elektra Natchios * Kate Higgins - Scarlet Witch * Kathreen Khavari - Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Valkyrie * Mary Faber - Crystal, Medusa * Mara Junot - Storm * Nadji Jeter - Spider-Man (Miles Morales) * Nika Futterman - Hela * Nolan North - Rocket Raccoon, Deadpool * Peter Lurie - Juggernaut * Phil LaMarr - Dormammu * Ray Chase - Winter Soldier * Richard Epcar - Sandman * Rick D. Wasserman - Thor Odinson * Robbie Daymond - Nova (Richard Rider), Thane * Scott Porter - Star-Lord, Cyclops * Steven Blum - Wolverine, Venom, Green Goblin, Bullseye, Ghost Rider * Sumalee Montano - Mystique * Tara Strong - Jessica Jones * Tom Kane - Magneto * Todd Haberkorn - Ebony Maw * Vanessa Marshall - Gamora * Wally Wingert - M.O.D.O.K. * William Salyers - Doctor Octopus * Yuri Lowenthal - Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Videos MARVEL ULTIMATE ALLIANCE 3 The Black Order - Announcement Trailer - Nintendo Switch Captain Marvel joins Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 for Nintendo Switch! MARVEL ULTIMATE ALLIANCE 3 The Black Order - X-Men Trailer - Nintendo Switch MARVEL ULTIMATE ALLIANCE 3 The Black Order 紹介映像 Trivia *The first game which is not published by Activision. Instead the game was published by Nintendo. **This is the first Marvel game published by Nintendo. **Due to Nintendo not fully owning Team Ninja, it still count as Koei Tecmo’s game, as Koei Tecmo is the sole owner of Team Ninja, and Nintendo only funded the publishing for Nintendo Switch. *Because this game is being developed by Koei Tecmo’s Team Ninja, this game shares some concepts as Warriors hack n’ slash. Though the game play camera style from primary VVisions version of the second game retained. *Xtreme moves returns and much more advance, such as no longer performing Team Xtreme moves one by one. *Customization team slots from MUA1 and X-Men Legends series return, with an update allowing three members Team Bonuses. *According to GameInformer: **This game is in a different continuity from the first two. **There will be alternate costumes. **Characters will have four skills like in VVisions/primary version of MUA2 and original X-Men Legends. **There is a skill tree that affects the whole team, with it directly being compared to that of the Square-Enix game, Final Fantasy X. **There will be emotes. *This game’s starting characters are the founding members of Main Universe’s Guardians of the Galaxy (mostly based on their MCU counterpart’s foundation due to Mantis, Adam Warlock and Quasar’s exclusion in this game (the two former’s MCU counterparts first appeared in the Vol. 2 movie where Mantis is one of the expand members, while Adam was only being mentioned at mid-credits), rather than the veterans Spider-Man, Captain America and Wolverine, who were starting characters in previous games. *The starting game on character unlocks in 2 earliest chapters is similar to MUA2, where we start play as the first four characters, then unlocked the rest of the default base roster in around chapter 2. *Marvel Knights DLC pack’s release date and character choices are in exact timing before the Halloween month (October) starts shortly. Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 Category:Video Games